Moonlight Shadows
by snow white91
Summary: Awaking from a nightmare, changes Hermione's life forever. Will she find a different side of a person she hated or will she experience things she never thought she would? SnapeHermione R
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: SadlyI don't own Harry Potter, so for the time being I'll just play with the characters. I promise I'll put them back.

Hey everyone, this is a Snape/Hermione story, and if your grossed out by that, please give it a try it's not that bad. But anyway, this story is told byHermione as she reflects back on her life and it does go into flashbackswhich takes place during her7th year. SoI hope you all enjoy and on with the story.

Discoveries

As I look back on my life at Hogwarts, I realized just how many mistakes I had made. God, if I could just go back, but sadly there's no turning back time to change that one fateful night when I saw another side to a person I wanted nothing to do with. My name is Hermione Granger, and this is my story.

I woke up, sweat pouring down my face, gathering at the base of my neck. A vivid nightmare had plagued me that night. Sitting up, I peered around my room. _'It's okay it's just a dream,'_ I breathed, wiping my hand across my face. I pulled back the duvet, gliding my legs to the edge of the bed and padded across the floor to my bathroom.

Unable to go back to sleep, I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with cold water. I brought my head up, looking at the reflection in the mirror. It seemed I had paled over the summer. With the war suddenly looming closer, I felt like the world was crashing down on the shoulders of my two best friends and me.

Walking out of the bathroom, I slowly made my way to one of the many windows in my Head Girl room. I leaned against the wall and gazed outside at the Forbidden Forest as the moonlight shone through reflecting shadows off every wall.

As I looked in the glass to the outside world, I couldn't help but wonder where would I be right now if not for my Hogwarts letter those seven years ago. But as I came back to reality, I pressed my nose even closer to the glass as a figure emerged from the Forbidden Forest. The figure slowly made its way across the ground heading for the front doors.

Curiosity overwhelmed my senses as I quickly grabbed my cloak from my chair and exited the room.

Flashback 

Hermione slowly made her way down to the front hall, clad in only her pajamas and a cloak. Her footsteps were the only sound in the corridors at that time of night. It was way to quiet for Hogwarts, something was obviously wrong and she was determined to figure it out.

The front doors burst open as a gust of wind rushed through. A figure in black robes emerged through the doors, hanging onto the wall for support.

Hermione heard the doors open and hastened her steps. Reaching the Front Hall, she crouched down between the bars of the stairs and watched the scene unfold below.

The blood on his arms and legs had increased leaving marks along the walls he so dearly hung to. _'Dam it,'_ he silently cursed to himself sliding down the wall as he slipped out of consciousness from the pain of his cracked ribs.

Hermione gasped, putting a hand to her mouth, before standing up and scurrying down the stairs. She sat down on her knees next to the man who's face she couldn't see. Carefully bringing her hands up, she drew back his hood revealing the most hated Professor at Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape?" she gasped, gazing at his face. It was contorted in pain as cuts and bruises littered his face. Looking over his body, Hermione noticed the further you went down the more lethal the cuts and bruises became. "What happened to you?" she questioned, her eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. But then realization hit her like a rock hitting a pond. "Voldermort… oh my God he was hit with Crucio," she whispered to herself in shock.

End Flashback

That night I saw one of my professors at their weakest moment. Even though I hated him with all my heart, I knew I couldn't leave him there to die. So I did the only thing I could think of at that moment, I took him to the Room of Requirement.

Flashback

Hermione slowly laid her Professor down on the bed, with the help of her wand. She said another spell as Professor Snape's clothes disappeared, leaving him only in his boxers, still unconscious on the bed.

His deep gashes and broken bones now shone through clearly illuminating every mark and defect. Hermione turned away from her Professor for a moment and looked around.

The room was of deep shades of green and black. _'Typical,'_ she thought smiling walking toward the medicines cabinet she had thought of before entering the Room of Requirement.

She opened it up and filled her arms with whatever she thought she needed. Walking over to the edge of the bed, she emptied her arms onto the bed and sat down next to Snape. Over the next hour, Hermione worked diligently on her Professor. Healing and mending anything she could find to help ease the pain.

When she was finished, she put away all her things and looked over at Snape one last time before she too would fell asleep. The clock chimed two in the morning making Hermione jump and turn around putting her hand over her heart. Seeing it was just a clock, Hermione calmed down and made her way over to the couch. She flopped down on it whispering a spell to turn off the lights and fell fast asleep.

End Flashback

That night I remember as it were yesterday. It was the first time I had looked at my Potions Professor other than a snaky bastard.

As I ran my fingers across his chest, I felt something different than I had never felt before. At that moment, I didn't know what it was, but as I look back on it, I now know what it was.

When I had awoke the next morning, I found Snape still asleep on the bed. His bruises had healed and his cuts had vanished, making him look younger than he was. The sunlight shone through one of the windows reflecting onto him, letting me know that he was waking up.

I quickly sat up, panicking, while questions continually flowed through my head. What would he do to me if he found out that I was the one who found him? How would he react? I stopped breathing as he slowly shifted onto his side. Deciding to make sure, he was alright without actually being there, I wrote a note and left it on the couch. I then exited the Room of Requirement and headed back to my dormitory without looking back.

To this day, I still have no idea if he did indeed find my letter, or if the letter is still sitting on the couch, the edges yellowing.

Hey everyone, what did you think? Please review and tell me if its good. bad or if it's just constructive criticsm. All you have to do ispress the button on the bottom of your screen.

And next time: Snape wakes up, potions class and detention.


	2. Realizations

A/N: Hey everyone here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Realizations

Flashback

As soon as the door of the Room of Requirement closed, Professor Snape stirred awake. His eyelids fluttered before opening. He brought his arm and covered his eyes. "Who the bloody hell turned on the lights," he yelled annoyed, before uncovering his eyes and peering around the room. Confusion crossed his face as he found the room to be empty.

Quickly sitting up, he drew the sheets down to find he was in top condition, everything healed and let alone in only his boxers. _'What the hell?'_ Someone had found him, but who? He pulled back the covers and got out of the bed, looking around the room. It appeared to be the Room of Requirement, but how? His hand scratched his head as he walked around the room.

He had the most peculiar dream. It felt so real, those hands running up and down the length of his body, stopping at certain points. The way they rubbed and massaged him, it almost felt like a female. He absently ran his fingers across his chest. But who would touch him willingly? _'Wait a minute,'_ he exclaimed, pausing in his tracks.

He turned his head and swore he saw something out of the corner of his eye and was right. A piece of paper sat on the green couch, somewhat resembling the one in his room. Walking over to it, he hoped the letter would reveal some insight to the person who had helped him. He stared blatantly at it before picking it up and reading it:

_I have o idea if you'll find this, but in case you do there's some headache and pepper-up potion in the medicine closet and a fresh set of clothes are in the bathroom. Hope you're feeling better._

'_That's it,'_ he sighed angrily pocketing the letter. "They didn't even sign it," he said aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Looking up he figured heed get a shower and forget that this all happened. Well that's what he told himself.

End Flashback

That morning, I rushed back to my dormitory, unable to stay awake any longer than I already had. I reached my portrait and quickly said the password, scurrying into bed, drawing the covers over my head, not ready to face the day ahead of me.

I breathed in the scent of my bed and quickly fell asleep. But let me tell you that didn't last very long, as my two best friends pounded on my portrait.

Flashback 

"Hermione," called Ron through the portrait, while Harry pounded continuously. "Mate she's not coming out," Ron said casually leaning against the stonewall.

"Yeah, I know you' oomph." Ron jerked his head to the right, only to find Harry on the floor.

"Who's not coming out?" Hermione wearily said yawning through the portrait that a now open.

"Never mind," brushed off Ron stepping over Harry who had his head propped up in his hands.

Hermione threw her friends a curious look. "Oh okay," she yawned again, turning around and laying back down on the couch.

Ron picked up Harry before walking toward Hermione. "You okay?" he asked.

Not bothering to open her eyes, Hermione answered, "Yeah just didn't get much sleep."

"Well you better wake up, because breakfast already started and I'm starving," Harry exclaimed hearing his stomach rumble.

Hermione's eyes shot open, "What! What time is it?"

"Around 8," Ron put in as Hermione sat up rubbing her head. "Jeez Hermione I think this is the first time I've seen you not on top of things," he laughed, as Hermione shot him a glare that shut him up.

End Flashback 

Okay that was the first thing that went wrong that day. I should have realized that when Ron said that something was wrong. But _no_ I thought my day was going to be like any other day. Well I have two words for you. Yeah. Right.

Flashback

Hermione, Ron and Harry had just taken their seats when the door to the potions room opened dramatically, the sound echoing off the room. Reaching his desk, Professor Snape turned around and threw a menacing glare to the class. "Well what are you waiting for? Get to work," he snarled waving his hand as instructions appeared on the blackboard next to him.

The students scuffled around in their bags finding quills and parchments, as Snape turned around and sat down at his desk, taking a pile of papers out to grade.

Hermione copied down the notes on the board while sneaking glances at her Professor every once and a while. _'Well at least he looks better,'_ Hermione thought, while continuing her notes.

When Hermione was finished, she casually walked over to the potions closet and gathered her ingredients. She set the cauldron over the flame and looked around the room. Some students were finishing the notes, while others were slowly making their way to the potions closet. Turning back to her cauldron, she started adding her ingredients to the potion.

Professor Snape paused in his grading and took a quick glance around the room. _'Of course the Granger girl is ahead of the class,'_ he breathed annoyed of her know-it-all ways.

Snape propped his hands up to support his head, while he was thinking. He pulled out the letter from his pocket that he kept with him and read it over again. It was baffling him and hardly anything baffled him. The letter sounded so simple, but for his injuries, it had to be healed by a higher-level student. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he folded the letter and put it back into his pocket.

'_Alright that's the last ingredient,'_ Hermione sighed, wiping her brow. _'Now I have to wait 15 minutes,'_ she yawned, _'in which I'll take a short rest.'_ Hermione laid her head in her arms and closed her eyes.

"Miss Granger," Snape's voice boomed very close to her. Hermione's head jerked up fully awake, staring into the eyes of her Professor who was inches from her face. "Why are you sleeping in my class?" he questioned accompanied by a glare.

"Because I was tired," Hermione shot back, giving him a glare of her own.

"20 point from Gryffindor Miss Granger for talking back to a teacher and detention tonight my room, 8 o clock," he smirked.

End Flashback 

I know me and my big mouth. Jeez couldn't keep it shut for a moment. How stupid am I? Okay don't answer that. I know I'm stupid, but add my know-it-all brain that didn't know it all and this is what you get.

Flashback

Hermione reached Professor Snape's door and knocked cautiously. "Enter," his icy voice echoed.

Taking a deep breath Hermione grabbed the handle and opened the door revealing Professor Snape in his black robes standing in front of his desk. Hermione closed the door behind her and stood in front of Snape, awaiting her punishment. "Tonight Miss Granger we will be heading into the Forbidden Forest to collect a few potions ingredients I need," he said calmly looking at her awaiting a reaction.

Hermione's head shot up at the mention of the Forbidden Forest. Looking at her Professor staring at her, she slowly counted to ten, feeling the need to explode.

Snape watched, as her hands clenched at her sides, making her cheeks turn pink in a cute way. Wait did he just say in a cute way? Oh Gods, someone crucio him now, thinking that about her and a student at that. "Let's go," he bit out, making his way out of the classroom.

Hermione looked up startled at her Professor's sudden outburst. _'What's got his knickers in a twist,' _she thought and hurried after Snape.

"Now follow close behind me Miss Granger with your wand ready," he stated, entering the forest, Hermione close behind.

The forest was pitch black, with a few of the moons rays reflecting against the fog hanging low to the ground.

Hermione sucked in a breath, wiping her wand furiously to her right. "Stay close," was all Snape said as Hermione swore she saw something run past through the trees.

Staying close behind, Hermione felt that they were delving deeper into the forest. When she thought they could go no further, they emerged into a small clearing bathed in moonlight. Professor Snape swiftly turned around facing Hermione. "Now Miss Granger this is where we part ways."

"What! Why?" squealed Hermione, petrified of going any further. Her eyes glued onto Snape awaiting an answer.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Because Miss Granger that's the only way we'll be able to collect these ingredients before daybreak." Hermione nodded. _'Yep I'm going to die and when I do I'm haunting your sorry ass Professor,'_ she mentally chided. "Now you will go to your right and I to my left. If you see anything or are in any danger send up red sparks," Snape finished turning around. "Oh yeah Miss Granger try to go at least 5 minutes without crying for your life," Snape smirked before disappearing into the forest.

Hermione watched him go before she too started walking except in the opposite direction.

"Try to go at least 5 minutes Miss Granger," she mocked. "Who the hell does he think he is?" Hermione yelled frustrated, making the birds sitting nearby fly away. Hermione let her frustration get the better of her that she didn't even bother looking around her.

"Look what we have here," a voice whispered. Hermione jumped looking behind her, wand ready. But before she could do anything, someone had covered her mouth pulling her into the shadows of the trees.

"Stupid girl," Snape mumbled under his breath smirking. But for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. He stopped and turned around, half expecting Hermione to come running up. _'Wait you called her by her first name,'_ a voice in the back of his head smiled. _'So,'_ he smirked back, _'it doesn't mean anything,'_ he denied turning back around to only come face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius," Snape acknowledged calmly, while inside he was in turmoil. His heart beating frantically with one word echoing in his head, _'Hermione.'_

"Severus my old friend, what brings you out here and at this time of night?" Lucius questioned mysteriously, raising his eyebrows.

"Potions, what else," Severus answered meekly keeping eye contact with Lucius. "You?"

Lucius frowned, "Waiting for a few of my fellow death eaters to return. You know the usual." His frown hen turned into a smile as he looked behind Severus spotting his fellow death eaters plus one.

Severus seeing Lucius smile turned to look behind him and froze.

Two death eaters appeared from the shadows. Reaching Lucius the two men threw Hermione to the ground. "I hope you two didn't have much trouble." Lucius smirked strolling in front of Severus.

"No, not much. But she's a fighter alright. Gave us some nasty bruises. I wonder what she's like in bed," he laughed.

Snape listened to the conversation between the two men but his eyes never left Hermione. Her face was bruised along with the rest of her body while sporting several cuts that were still bleeding. While it also looked like she was in a full body bind. He had seen enough. "Lucius what have you done to my student?" Snape yelled.

Lucius turned around smirking. "Why Severus we're just having some harmless fun." He walked up to Severus inches from his face. "Why don't I wake her up? Enervate."

Severus looked past Lucius as Hermione rolled onto her side opening her eyes. "Professor?" Hermione croaked.

"Well, well, well looks like the princess has awoken," Lucius, cackled walking over to Hermione. He bent down next to her as fear etched across her face. "Now what's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" Lucius said caressing Hermione's cheek making her whimper.

"Lucius," Snape warned.

"What?" Lucius snarled irritated. "I'm just having some fun."

Hermione looked up at her Professor silently pleading for him to help her. Snape walked up to Lucius, grabbing him by his collar, pulling him up to face him. "If anything happens to her Dumbledore will have my head and I'll be found out. Do you want that to happen?"

"No."

"Good, now go." Snape let go of Lucius pushing him away. Lucius took one last look at Severus before apparating away.

Once he was gone, Snape let g of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and walked over to Hermione. Severus held her hand and pulled her up gently. But Hermione fumbled, pushing flush up against his body. "Sorry," she answered meekly.

He looked down onto the girl…no woman in his arms. She looked so helpless; the spark in her eyes had evaporated. What had those men done? "It's okay. Do you think you can stand by yourself?" He felt Hermione shake her head in his chest. "I thought so." Snape rolled his eyes before putting his arms under her knees and lifting her from the ground.

Hermione arms immediately snaked around Snape's neck completely shocking him. He looked upon Hermione with wide eyes as she cuddled into his chest, a ghost of a smile present on her face.

Snape brushed a piece of hair from Hermione's face before removing it and frowning at his own actions. Snape tool on last look at Hermione and headed back to the castle, the potions ingredients forgotten.

End Flashback

That night was one of the scariest situations I had ever been put in. When they took me, all I could think of was the worst. Until they knocked me, out of course. After that, I don't remember much except when Severus walked over to me picking me up. But instead, I stumbled and fell into him. Oh, how that brought a blush to my face, before he did the unexpected and picked me up in his arms.

After that, I only remember waking up in the hospital wing, a sense of loneliness filling me seeing Severus nowhere in the Hospital Wing. Tears filled me eyes, as my only thought was _'He should be here next to me, waiting for me to wake up.' _And at that moment, I had realized I had developed a crush on my Potions Professor.

A/N: Hey everyone did you like it? Well reviews are appreciated andI'm going tostrive for 10 reviews untilI post for the next chapter so if you want the next chapter you know what to do.


	3. Decisions

A/N: Hey Everyone here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. It gets very interesting. Oh and for everyone to know I update every 2 weeks so here's Chapter 3.

Chapter 3 Decisions

Flashback:

"Okay Severus calm down," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as he watched the man in front of him pace the room back and forth. "You're making me dizzy."

Snape stopped his pacing looking at the Headmaster before finally taking a seat in one of the armchairs. "Well then what are we supposed to do?" Snape sighed laying his arms on the armrests slouching further into the chair. "We can't just sit back and do nothing Dumbledore Miss Granger is in danger," Snape finished loudly. He looked at the Headmaster who had his hands pressed together in front of him, calmly staring back. If yelling was the only way to get through to him that Miss Granger was in grave danger, then so be it.

"Severus, she is in no more danger than she is when she's accompanying Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley on their escapades." A smile crossed Dumbledore's face before he continued. "But if you don't min me asking, why do you care?" Dumbledore leaned forward his spectacles falling lower, awaiting an answer.

Whatever Snape was preparing for, this wasn't it. "I don't," he faltered in a whisper. "It's just the school doesn't need another death on its shoulders," he finished lamely.

Albus nodded his head, eyes lighting up. "I thought as much. But rest assured Miss Granger is quite capable of taking care of herself. But if you insist I have a rather interesting proposition," Dumbledore mentioned, reaching into one of his many desk drawers. A moment later a sound of triumph reached Severus's ears as a purple vial was placed on top of Dumbledore's desk. Staring at him, mocking him for what Albus had in store for him. "You could protect Miss Granger."

Snape looked up confusedly, meeting the Headmaster's gaze. "How the hell could I do that?"

"Easily…"

Hermione awoke the next morning, lying in the same hospital bed she had inhabited the past few days. She had no idea why she was still there. There was nothing wrong with her except for a few cuts and bruises, but they had already healed. So the only other way she was there was because of Dumbledore's orders. But still things had their limitations and this was one of them.

Hermione rolled onto her side to only find the lunatic nurse heading her way. _'Duck,'_ Hermione thought before burrowing her head within the pillow. "Oh stop your fussing," she heard Madam Pomfrey sigh. "The Headmaster says you are free to go." The nurse put her hands on her hips as she watched Hermione leap out of the bed, changing as fast as humanly possible, before exiting the infirmary altogether. Madam Pomfrey huffed before strutting back to her office.

The students scurried through the corridors anxiously heading toward the Great Hall for breakfast as Hermione made her way up to her Head Girl room. Seeing as it was Sunday. Hermione was fully prepared to do her homework before she would do anything else, except for a shower. She desperately needed a shower, bath, or something. Being cooped up in that Hospital Wing didn't do anyone any good.

A few minutes later Hermione entered the common room she shared with the Head Boy and made her way into her room. She took one look around and jumped on her bed, thankful for being in her own room again. Her head was facing the ceiling, just breathing in the scent of her room, before she sighed getting off the bed ready for a bath.

She gathered her clothes and opened the door to the bathroom. She set her clothes down before taking off her clothes, but as she reached up, she caught something from the corner of her eyes. Eyebrows wrinkling together she made her way into the other part of the bathroom. But as soon as Hermione entered she screamed and turned around. "Oh my God… I'm so sorry… so sorry," she repeated her face bright red. She put her head in her hands shaking her head back and forth before bringing it back up biting her lip. "I'll… I'll just leave," she finished making her way back through the bathroom into her room closing the door forgetting her clothes.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione turned around and laid her back against the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she said repeatedly each time banging her head against the door before sliding down the length of the door. She brought her knees inward before putting her head on top sighing along the way.

Later that night, Hermione brought her head up from the book she was reading, hearing a faint knock on her door. _'This must be the new Head Boy,'_ she thought embarrassedly from that day's earlier events and headed toward the door.

A moment later she threw, open the door to reveal the hottest she had ever seen, before fainting. He pushed his way into her room catching her before she hit the ground. "Well that went well," he said sarcastically looking down at Hermione. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders hiding the slight blush present on her cheeks.

The Head Boy laughed to himself at the predicament he was now in. He took his attention off Hermione and looked around her room for a place to put her. Well he couldn't just stay holding her there forever, he didn't want her to fall. So before he could drop her, he quickly scooped her in his arms and padded across her room depositing her ceremoniously on the bed. He then proceeded into the bathroom looking for a cold washcloth. Finding one, he reentered her room to find her awake looking around confusedly. "Will you lay down?" he snapped softly.

Hermione obeyed still looking at him. He was indeed hot. He had the blackest hair that came just above his shoulders, with obsidian black eyes, with grey streaks apparent in it. His body looked to be even better. Muscles were outlined through the black shirt he was currently wearing. _'Okay get a hold of yourself girl it's just a guy,'_ she told herself. She looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

He walked over to her putting the cold washcloth on her head. "For what?" he asked.

Hermione looked away. "For walking in on you earlier," she blushed thankful he couldn't see.

"Oh that's okay," he brushed off smiling. _'I didn't think I could still do that.' _"By the way the names Severus." He held out his hand expecting her to shake it.

"Wait," Hermione exclaimed sitting up, "are you related to Professor Snape?"

He nodded not sure what to say next. "I'm his…" _'think, think,'_ … nephew." _'That's believable.'_ "Why is that so hard to believe," he smirked.

"Well… yeah," she said shyly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Don't worry I get that a lot," he smiled. "Anyway, by any chance do you have a name?"

"Oh sorry," she said sheepishly holding out her hand, "Hermione, Hermione Granger."

He brought her hand up to his mouth kissing it lightly, "Nice to meet you Hermione."

Hermione watched Severus plant a kiss on her hand, her eyes widening, but when he looked up at her she couldn't but be saddened. As soon as they went down to the Great Hall every girl in school would be after him and she would be forgotten just like everything else.

Severus watched as a saddened look came across Hermione's face and wondered what could be bothering her. He let her hand down and looked around playing dumb. "I'm guessing your in Gryffindor," stated.

"What?" she said coming back into reality.

"You. Gryffindor."

"Oh yeah. How about you?" she asked curiously. _'He's probably in Slytherin.'_

"Gryffindor."

Hermione gasped, "Really and you're Head Boy?" _'He's perfect.'_ He nodded maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

The next morning proved to be just that for Snape. Trying to be a totally different person but not at the same time was interesting. Very interesting indeed.

Hermione restlessly awoke the next morning from a night full of dreams involving the new student currently sharing a dorm with her. _'It was so weird,'_ she thought sitting up. The sheets slowly fell down her body, _'It's as though I already know him.'_ Hermione laughed at her stupidity, "That's impossible." She then proceeded to dress herself quickly and then gathering her books together, putting them into her bag, before looking down at her watch. "Oh shit!" she blurted out the door running down skipping 2 steps at a time.

She expected Severus was probably already heading to his first class of the day, since she always managed to sleep in missing breakfast completely sometimes. But what she didn't expect as she stopped on the bottom step was Severus sitting on the couch casually eating a muffin staring off into oblivion. _'God he's hot,'_ her mind echoed. _'Oh stop it,'_ she scolded herself. _'Now just run by him and head out the portrait like you were going to do a moment ago,' _Hermione told herself taking a deep breath. She then took off running by him like he wasn't even there.

Severus sat on the couch mindlessly eating a muffin thinking about how he was going to pull off his first day of classes. He hadn't been in school in over 20 years. But his thoughts were interrupted as a blur ran by him. Realizing it was Hermione he called, "Where are you going?"

"Classes," she threw back not stopping to answer, causing Severus to look at his watch. He muttered a few obscene curses under his breath, before taking off after Hermione. "Wait up," he yelled.

Hermione smiled before continuing faster than before. She could just see the potions classroom just ahead, and she didn't want another detention. So when she entered the potions classroom a moment later, Severus right behind her, she quickly took her seat ignoring the curious glances sent her way.

Severus not looking around, sat down next to Hermione, completely unaware of all the girls watching him, wistful stares present on their faces.

Hermione turned to look behind her and scoffed at what she saw. "I knew it," she mumbled watching as 5 girls headed toward Severus.

"Knew what?" Severus queried, fidgeting anxiously awaiting his substitute for the remainder of the year.

"Nothing," she shrugged turning back around. Severus stopped his fidgeting and directed his attention toward Hermione. Something was definitely wrong and he was determined to find out. But just as he opened his mouth, one of the doors leading into the potions classroom creaked opened.

The chatter died down immediately in the classroom all eyes directed at the door. Expecting to see Professor Snape the students gasped as someone else strolled through the door. _'That's my replacement,'_ Severus groaned earning a withering look from Hermione. _'This years going to be hell.' _

"Welcome," he started his gaze moving from one student to another. "It's so good to see you all again," Lupin smiled, his eyes landing on Severus. "And who might you be?" he questioned. Professor Lupin's tattered gray robes billowed around as he made his way towards Severus stopping just before him.

"Severus Snape," he stated blandly, sending a glare at Lupin, making him chuckle to himself.

The class gasped noting the similar appearance of the man in front of them to the Potions Professor. "I'm guessing you're related to Professor Snape?"

Severus nodded, "Yes I'm his nephew."

"Alright then welcome Mr. Snape to Hogwarts and we'll see if you're as good as our Potions Master," he smiled walking behind Severus. "I don't remember you quite the ladies man back at school," Lupin whispered in his ear, before strolling back to the front of the classroom.

'_He's never going to let me live this down… hey wait what does he mean?'_

'_Now I know what he means,'_ Severus sighed sitting down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor Table. He was doing fine being a 17 year old, until all the girls started flocking, talking and flirting with him. By the time, he got stopped in the hallway for the 10th time he had remembered why he had given up on girls.

Hermione watched Severus shake his head rubbing his eyes. Something was bothering him. "So Severus how did you like your classes so far?" she chatted aimlessly dishing herself a decent size lunch.

He shrugged, "Fine I guess. It wasn't what I thought it would be." _'That's for sure.'_ Severus brought his head up and filled his own plate with food, before looking around the Great Hall. The view was definitely different from where he sat at the Head Table. But now his eat was currently occupied by none other than Lupin. Who decided to look that way at that exact moment and winked before turning away.

'_The nerve,'_ Severus seethed increasing his grip on the fork he was currently holding.

"Severus," Hermione chuckled, earning his attention, "are you trying to eat your lunch or turn into soup?"

Snape looked down at his plate and smirked sheepishly. "No…" but he never finished that sentence as a tap on the shoulder interrupted him.

They both turned around to find another girl obviously waiting to introduce herself and probably flirt like all the others. Hermione took one look at the beautiful girl standing behind him. "I think I'll go," she responded sadly, gathering her books, "I'll see you back in the common room."

Severus nodded and turned toward the girl. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Hermione wistfully glanced behind her back watching Severus talk to another girl before heading out of the Great Hall, unaware of someone following her. Making sure she had everything, she headed back to her common room.

The hallways were unusually quiet for that time of day, but didn't press the matter anymore. Until she heard footsteps behind her. Hermione stopped and so did the footsteps. _'It's probably just my imagination,'_ she thought continuing on her way except for the prospect of the footsteps picking up again faster. But before she knew what happened she was up against the wall, a hand against her throat, and she was staring into the blue-gray eyes of Malfoy junior.

"Well hello Mudblood," he snarled, "nice seeing you here."

Severus had finally gotten rid of another girl and deserted the Great hall in search for Hermione.

Draco slapped Hermione, "Why so silent?"

"Maybe because I want to," seethed Hermione as Malfoy tightened his grip around her neck and brought her up off the ground, her toes grazing the ground.

"You're lucky Professor Snape was around last time," he whispered in her ear. Hermione involuntary shuddered as Draco's hands started roaming her body.

Snape stopped short in the corridor as he heard sounds vibrating off a hallway to his right. It almost sounded like whimpering. _'No it couldn't. Could it? Yes it could,'_ thought Snape taking off running down the corridor, robes billowing around him.

Hermione was quickly losing air as she felt the bruises forming along her neck. But something happened. Hermione's eyes glowed red. _'Oh no,'_ she thought.

But at that exact moment Draco stopped as the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching. He took one last look at Hermione. "This isn't over Mudblood," he said before running off in the opposite direction.

As soon as Draco's grip was gone from Hermione's neck, she slid down the wall onto the floor, before Severus appeared around the corner out of breath. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Hermione cowering against the wall a few lone tears cascading down her face. Looking around he found no on. So what could have possibly happened?

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and proc4eeded to take a mirror out of her bag. The mirror was brought up to her face as she closely examined her eyes. _'Oh good they're not red anymore,'_ she thought relieved. But she couldn't quite get that feeling from the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen and soon. So before Hermione could do anything else, she gathered her books and headed to class, leaving a very perplexed person lurking in the shadows.

Later that night, Hermione sat on her bed finishing her homework, while Severus pondered, pacing his room back and forth. He had survived his first day, but at what cost? How long could he keep this up? He was a 37-year-old man that was now a 17 year old all over again. Could his life get any worse? But what puzzled him even more was Miss Granger. Especially what had happened to her this afternoon? This and many more questions filled his head into the night, as the moon came out.

So when Snape finally fell asleep. It was around midnight. But as one fell asleep another awoke.

Her red eyes pierced the darkness of her room as she sat up in her bed panic filling her. She needed to speak to Dumbledore and now; she decided getting up out of bed, gathering her cloak, heading downstairs.

The Tower she shared now looked as deserted as it was now covered in darkness, she thought padding quickly across the room and out of the portrait looking behind her every so often.

Stepping into the corridor Hermione journeyed to Dumbledore's office all the while trying not to get caught but at the same time getting there as fast as she could.

The hallways were dead silent except for the soft 'thump' of her shoes every so often, which echoed off the walls. But every sound deceased as she approached the statue of the gargoyle, who looked at her confusedly.

"Lemon drops," Hermione whispered and headed up the moving staircases. Not bothering to knock, she pressed the handle and opened the door. The Headmaster was sitting at his desk obviously waiting for her. Hermione ran up to Dumbledore's desk out o breath, "They're coming!"

A/N: Hey everyone did you like? Well I want you guys to surprise me with how many reviewsI can get until the next chapter. Make me happy please. Adn one last thing, if you have any ideas for this story please let me know I alwaysneed ideas and I'd love to hear them. So until the next chapter, Ciao!


	4. Meetings

Chapter 4 Meetings

"Take a seat Miss Granger," Dumbledore answered calmly pointing to the chair across from him. Hermione nodded and obediently sat down on the upholstered chair. "Now are you sure they're coming?"

Hermione sat up in the seat. "Yes!" she blurted to fast. "I mean yes." Dumbledore nodded. She bit her lip contemplating about something. Not sure if she should say it or not. "Professor Dumbledore, it's only a matter of time before they reach me and you and I both know what that could mean," Hermione stated loudly, receding into a whisper.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his hands poised in the sir under his chin. "Yes, Miss Granger I know," he paused. "And that's why we're not going to worry. We'll just pretend like nothing at all has changed," advised Dumbledore. Hermione looked at Dumbledore incredulously before nodding, understanding why it was important to do nothing. If someone found out what she was, the circumstances would be irreversible. "Now Miss Granger," he interrupted bringing her attention back, "I think it's safe to say, you should head back to your room before someone discovers you're missing," he reminded Hermione smiling, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, sir," Hermione whispered, retreating back to her room.

The moon, beautiful yet so complex. It's a planet that as you look up at it, you can't help but wonder if there might be other life out there that we don't know about. But as others look at it, fear strikes them. Not only does it symbolize beauty, but it also symbolizes that the world isn't perfect.

"So how far are we away from the castle?" asked one of the werewolves, revolving about the fire they had created earlier that night, staring into its deep depths. The flames crackled wildly emitting sparks into the air, reflecting the group's mood after the night's events.

"Not far," Damien answered pausing. Damien was the leader of the pack, being the strongest, and wittiest out of all of them. He had brown hair that hung, shaping his face, with black eyes reflecting the flames that he stared into. "I'd probably say about a week's journey, two at the most," he concluded throwing more wood into the fire, making an explosion of sparks and flames.

"So that gives us enough time to regain our strength," piped in another, to which others nodded around the circle.

"Yes, but we'll still have to be prepared. Remember there's still more of her kind out there." Everyone nodded in agreement and revered back to silence, staring into the fire.

"No, no, no," Hermione whimpered, tossing and turning around the sheets. Her eyes widened as she sat up in bed, breathing ragged. She looked around red eyes piercing the sunlight shining through her curtains. They were getting closer to her and she needed to do something quick before something drastic happened. She quickly mumbled a spell, before she drew back her curtains letting the sunlight in. Not a cloud was in the sky that morning, showing off the sun's brilliant rays of color. "What a horrible day," complimented Hermione, getting out of bed.

She quickly padded over to her dresser, getting ready for another day with Severus. Something was so familiar with him, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. But all thoughts of Severus disappeared as halfway to her dresser she collapsed on the floor, her hands holding her head. "Stop it," she pleaded tightening her grip. Why did they have to do this to her. She didn't do anything to them. Her face wrinkled in discomfort as the voice in her head continued to babble. "Stop!" she ordered getting up off the floor.

Hermione slowly made her way over to her dresser, picking up her lamp and throwing it across the room, hoping it would make the voice go away. The lamp shattered on impact, hitting the wall. She groaned, seeing as the voice was still there, "No." Hermione wiped her hand over her dresser, dumping all the contents onto the floor.

Severus jumped up from the couch, hearing another crash coming from Hermione's room. "What the bloody hell?" he mumbled not in anger, but in worry of her well being. _'What the heck is going on with me?'_ After another crash sounded, he made up his mind to go and check on her. He pushed himself off the couch and ran up the staircase to Hermione's room.

"Hermione?" knocked Severus, pressing his ear closer to the door. He knocked again more anxiously, "Hermione?" he asked more worriedly. _'What's going on?'_ he voiced in his head, _'I'm barging in you room if you don't..."_ He stepped back from the door as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Ready?" Hermione proclaimed happily, opening the door. Severus's mouth dropped open confusedly. Nothing was wrong. She was alright. So what the bloody hell was all the crashing about? He looked behind Hermione into her room. It was fine.

Hermione watched Severus's gaze move behind her to her room. _'I guess he heard the crashing,' _she laughed to herself. "Severus close your mouth, its not polite," she giggled to herself earning herself a glare, before she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Severus closed his mouth sending an 'I'm-going-to find-out-sooner-or-later-look' towards Hermione before following her down the stairs.

"Okay class, today we will be making Euphoria," started Lupin, "or otherwise known as the 'Elixir to Induce.' Now please turn to page 135. The list of ingredients and what to do is listed there. You have one hour. Now get started," he directed, before sitting down at his desk. Pages turned and flipped as everyone found page 136 and started to read.

Severus quickly scanned the text, before standing up and gathering all the ingredients needed. As his chair scraped the floor, Hermione looked up from the text, only to find Severus setting up his cauldron, his ingredients set neatly around him. Hermione's mouth dropped open. _'No one's faster than me,'_ she thought watching him, entranced by his movements.

"Hermione close your mouth," Severus whispered in her ear, smiling, "it's not polite." Closing her mouth, Hermione also smiled, trying to hide her blush from him, by turning back to the text.

Later on after everyone had finished their reading Hermione sat at her desk head in her hands reading the text. "Okay turn 30 times in a clockwise direction before adding a sprig of peppermint," she recited carefully picking up her wand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he observed as Hermione read the text to herself precisely out of the book. Severus smiled to himself. When Dumbledore said he had to be a 17 year old and go back to school, he definitely didn't expect this.

Slowly and carefully, Hermione turned her wand above her cauldron making a swirl of liquids below. _'1…2…3…' _she counted in her head. But soon her attention drifted over to Severus whose head was poised above his cauldron in concentration adding the next ingredient in. His hair fell on both sides, masking the perfection that was his face.

Severus felt Hermione's gaze on him the past few moments and wondered why in the world she wanted to look at him. But as he turned his head to meet her eyes, he found Hermione's hands adding the fluxweed instead of the sprig of peppermint. "No Hermione!" he yelled dropping everything out of his hands. Lupin looked up from his desk to see that something had clearly gone wrong.

Hermione snapped out of her gaze as she heard Severus's voice yell at her. She looked between Severus and her cauldron, before a cloud of yellow smoke erupted clouding her vision. She coughed and tried to dismiss the smoke around her. But for some reason she heard music playing in the background growing louder and she felt herself needing to sing along with it.

Severus put his head in his hands as he heard music playing growing louder by the moment as the smoke started clearing and knowing what came next he didn't want to be here. But hey he was here and he wasn't going to miss this for the world. It would be good for future blackmail.

When the smoke cleared the class suddenly heard a voice echo, "Ladies and gentleman, Miss Velma Kelly in an act of desperation." Some students recognized the song from a Muggle movie they saw and either laughed out loud or gasped.

Hermione appeared on one of the vacant chairs sitting down, her legs crossed. She leaned forward and started to sing along as the music started.

"My sister and I had an act that couldn't flop. My sister and I were headed straight for the top," she sung raising her hand slowly in the air. "My sister and I earned a though a week at least, oh yeah!" she said sitting back leisurely in her chair. Severus watched Hermione with wide eyes following her every move. "But my sister is now unfortunately deceased. I know it's sad of course, but a fact, is still a fact! And now all that remains is the remains, of a perfect double act!" she sung before pausing. "Now watch this," she said getting out of the chair strolling to the front of the classroom. "You have to imagine it with two people its swell with two people." Everyone gaped openly at what their know it all bookworm was doing.

"First I'd…" she sung accompanied by a dance. "Then she'd…" she sung pointing next to her and dancing. "Then we'd…" she continued. "But I can't do it alone!" Severus watched Hermione not knowing what to do as she continued to sing. "Then she'd… then I'd… then we'd… But I can't do it alone!" Hermione sung loudly before sitting on the edge of Ron and Harry's potions table. She crossed her legs and put her elbow on her knee, looking at Ron. "She'd say what's your sister like?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'd say men. She's say you're the cats meow and we'd wow the crowd again!" she sang jumping off the table scaring Ron.

Then grabbing a chair she dragged it into the middle of the classroom. "When she'd go..." she sang dancing on the chair, "I'd go... We'd go... Then those ding-dong daddies started a roar, whistled, stomped, banged on the floor, yelling, screaming, begging for moooooore...!" Hermione sung making her way over to Severus. She straddled herself onto his lap and sang, "And we'd say, "Ok, fellas, keep your socks up-'cause you ain't seen NOTHING yet!" she said loosening up his tie, before kissing him soundly on the lips. Everyone gasped. Lupin smiled. "But I simply cannot do it...aaaloooooone...!" she finished getting off his lap and strolled back to her chair. Severus sat there shell-shocked unable to move only touch his lips where she had kissed him a moment ago.

Hermione sat down on her chair and spoke, "So what do you think, huh? Come on... you can say," she encouraged to the class, expecting them to answer. But out of nowhere the same voice that echoed before make a sound that clearly said no. An understanding look passed over Hermione's face. "I know, you're right, the first part's shit. But the second part? The second part is REALLY nifty! Ok!" she continued hoping this would impress whoever saw it.

"She'd go ..." Hermione said getting up off the chair and jumping on the table in front of her and dancing. " I'd go... We'd go... And then those two-bit Johnny's did it up brown, to cheer the best attraction in town, they nearly tore the balcony doooooown...!" she said raising her hands high above her head. "And we'd say, "Ok, boys, we're going home! But before we go, there's a few more parting shots! And this, this, we did in  
PERFECT UNISON!" Hermione said, pointing to the class and finishing her dance.

"Severus get her out of here," Lupin yelled over the singing. Severus nodded, to dumbstruck to say anything.

"Now ya see me going through it!" Hermione sang louder.

"Come on Hermione," yelled Severus grabbing Hermione's hand, pulling her down from the desk.

Hermione sang louder as she got dragged out of the classroom, "You may think there's nothing to it!" The door closed behind her as Severus pulled into the hallway. The class was silent as they heard the final line echoing down the hallway, "But I simply cannot do it...aaaloooooone...!" Hermione finished struggling against Severus's grasp.

He laughed before he gathered her in his arms and taking her to the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey," Severus called a moment later, entering the infirmary with Hermione still in his arms singing to herself.

Two lines of beds lined the infirmary on either side. With bedpans and a dresser separating each bed. Madam Pomfrey looked up from a student she was tending, to see a boy who resembled Severus so much, she had to rub her eyes to see if it was indeed true. It was. "Yes, dear?" she responded finishing up with the boy.

"Umm Hermione messed up a potion she was working on," he explained.

"Wait Miss Granger messed up a potion?" she asked confused. She never messed up anything.

Severus nodded. _'I know it comes to shock to me too' _he thought. "She accidentally added fluxweed instead of a sprig of peppermint to Euphoria," he told Madam Pomfrey.

"Well then just put her in a bed and go fetch a dreamless sleep potion from my cabinet. It will help her sleep the potion off." Severus nodded once again, setting Hermione down on one of the Hospital beds, before fetching a dreamless sleep potion. He then proceeded to give her the potion, ceasing all singing, before she fell into a deep sleep. He placed the vial down on the table next to her bed and took a seat contemplating what had just happened. She had kissed him. Hermione Granger had just kissed him, without her knowing who he really was. Even though it was the potion that made her kiss him, he still couldn't get her out of his mind. Something about that kiss, stirred something up inside him and he didn't know it was.

About an hour later, Hermione's eyes fluttered open to reveal Severus sitting next to her, with a blank expression on his face staring outside at the sunset. His hand lay on top of her bed just near hers. Opening her eye's fully, Hermione placed her hand on top of his, shaking him out of whatever he was thinking. "You're… awake," he stuttered placing his other hand on top of hers. _'When do I ever stutter?'_

Yeah," she remarked meekly. "What happened? Why am I here?" she questioned quietly.

Severus looked disappointed, "You mean you don't remember?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Should I?" she panicked sitting up.

"Well let's just say you messed up your potion," he smiled, trying not to burst out laughing.

Hermione put her head in her hands, "No, I've never done that. God what's Professor Lupin going to say?"

Severus looked at Hermione. "I'm not exactly sure," he answered honestly remembering what she had done an hour ago, before laughing openly.

Hermione shot him a glare, but at that moment Madam Pomfrey decided to join in and tell Hermione that she's free to go.

Hermione sighed angrily walking into the common room. It had been one of the longest days that she remembered. Especially waking up in the Hospital Wing, Severus next to her, with no recollection of what had happened. She set her books down loudly on one of the tables present and plopped herself down on one of the red upholstered chairs, starting her homework.

Not 10 minutes later, Severus walked into the common room, taking a seat across from Hermione, setting his books up in a circle around him. He watched Hermione silently mouth the words she was writing. Smiling to himself, he went back to his work. But at that same moment, Hermione started shuffling her books around, papers flying everywhere.

"Where is that book?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"What book?" Severus queried smirking, making Hermione look up meeting his eyes.

"My potions book," she paused, "but it's probably just up in my room. So I'll be right back," she finished, getting out of the chair heading upstairs. She opened her door and started rummaging through her room. Deciding to look under bed, she dropped to the floor and shoved her hand under there searching for the book. "Got it," she declared to herself grabbing the spine of the book. She pulled it out and got up off the floor brushing her clothes off. "Oh shit," Hermione moaned dropping her book, looking out of her window. Above the Forbidden Forest was a line of smoke rising into the air and that meant one thing.

Hermione picked up the book pocketing it and grabbed her outdoor cloak, before running down the stairs as fast as she could. Controlling her breath, she walked past Severus. "It turns out my book is in the library," she said laughing trying to hide where she was going, before strolling out of the common room, through the portrait and into the corridor. Severus looked confusedly at Hermione, before returning back to studying.

Once out of the common room, Hermione quickly put on her robe and sprinted through the castle. She reached the castle doors and looked behind her shoulders, making sure no one was following her and pushed them open. The night air was cold and crisp as Hermione made her way down the grounds to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She looked up at the moon before entering; this was going to be an interesting year.

Making her way through the forest, she couldn't help but think, what was going to happen to them when this was all over. Who would win, would her raced die or would they. Or maybe they would even start living in peace. Hermione's pacing delved her deeper and deeper into the forest. But she needed to get to the darkest part where no one or thing could see them.

She could feel herself getting closer, the energy circulating around her was tremendous. Her instincts were getting higher and it would be almost impossible to hide her hunger any longer. It had been so long since she had been fed thoroughly.

The forest was getting darker and darker blocking out the moon's rays. The spell cast on her eyes was fading as they returned to their normal red color, making her able to see in the dark. The line of smoke was just ahead and Hermione couldn't wait.

A moment later, Hermione emerged through the think brush into a clearing with a dozen or so of people. "Hello everyone," Hermione chirped happily as everyone turned around smiling there fangs showing.

"Hermione!" they all echoed. Hermione quickly strolled into the clearing, her fangs now appearing too. The clearing was very small with a fire going in the middle of it, logs set up around it.

"Now we can get started," Darien said making his way through the group. "Everyone sit down in a circle, we have important matters to discuss." Everyone took their seats around the fire waiting for what Darien had to say. "Now we have information that my brother and his group are only a week or two journey's from the castle. Which means we are in more danger than ever before. There's not many of us left and they're out for blood, not that we aren't." He paused, "But one thing is for sure. We have to be ready for war at all times. They could strike at any time," he indicated looking straight at Hermione. "Especially you Hermione," he pointed out. "You're in more danger than all of us."

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Nothing can reach me in Hogwarts." She paused, _'I think.'_ "But I'm more worried about you guys. You're all I have," she concluded. This war was eventually going to kill every single one of them and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Darien nodded as everyone else did. "Hermione I don't want you out of the castle, unless for classes or our meetings. Do you hear me?" he demanded. Hermione nodded. "Even you going to our meetings are dangerous enough. Do you have anyone you could take?" he said hopefully. He couldn't bare to lose her. She was like a daughter to him.

"No there isn't. There's no one. If I told anyone either the whole school would probably know or I would go crazy for the thirst of blood. And I'm not risking anything, especially right now. But I could use Harry's invisibility cloak," she said out loud. This caused a stir throughout the group.

"QUIET!" bellowed Darien. "You could try that Hermione, but after a week I don't want you coming unless you have someone do you hear me?" he said approaching Hermione. He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders, lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Yes sir," Hermione directed looking at the whole group. She didn't want to endanger them even more than they were. Seeing their pleading eyes was enough for her.

"Then you're all dismissed and I'll see you in 2 days. Please be safe all of you," whispered before disappearing away. Everyone was left staring at the fire, before they all got up and started talking to each other.

"So Hermione how are you? Anything new going on in your life?" asked Alexia one of her good friends.

"Well I got Head Girl this year."

"Oh congratulations Hermione, no one deserves it more than you do." Alexia paused, "So any guys?'

Hermione slapped Alexia. "Well yes." She blushed, "The Head Boy."

"Oh Hermione is he hot?" Alexia gossiped. Hermione nodded, making Alexia squeal. "I knew it, is he a vampire?"

A saddened look crossed Hermione's face. "No he's not. So that's why I can't get to close to him. Since we have to mate with our kind," Hermione stated disappointedly. "Plus I don't even think he really notices me."

Alexia looked down at her. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay you didn't know," Hermione whispered, not knowing that the whole group had been listening to everything they had just said. "Well anyway I better be going don't want a detention," Hermione laughed trying to lighten the mood. Alexia nodded and watched as Hermione departed back into the Forest.

As soon as she was out of view Hermione stopped and breathed to herself while her fangs disappeared and her eyes returned to their brown color. Why did this have to happen to her? Holding back the tears, she ran all the way back to the castle.

"Where the hell is she?" paced Severus back and forth across the room. He turned his head as he heard the clock strike eleven. "That's it," he concluded, "I'm going to look for her. It can't take that much time to look for a book." Severus grabbed his cloak and headed out into the corridor.

Hermione ran into the school, her breathing ragged. She ran up the stairs towards the library she could feel Severus near there. She took the book out of her pocket turning the corner to find Severus heading towards her.

"I found it," Hermione declared holding up the book. Her breathing hadn't returned to normal and she wondered if Severus would notice.

"About time," he said approaching her. Her face looked flushed and he wondered why. "Where was it?"

"Where? It was on one of the back tables," she said trying to be convincing. "Why?" she questioned back.

"Never mind," he whispered hearing footsteps approaching. "We better go," he said hurriedly holding out his arm for her to link hers through. Hermione looked to his arm and ignored it strolling in front of him a sad expression present on her face.

Severus watched Hermione stroll in front of him, ignoring his arm. But he swore he saw a tear roll down her cheek. _'I'm going to find out what's with you Hermione,'_ he thought following behind her, _'I promise.' _

A/N: Hey everyoneI hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. As usual comments and suggestions and criticism is welcome. And I would like to get to at least 25 reviews beforeI update. I think that's fair. So look forward to the next chapter in 2 weeks.


	5. Another Death

Chapter 5: Another Death

_Walking past Severus that night, I realized that of all things, I had already become too attached to him. Wanting his presence everywhere I went. Wanting to feel his arms wrapped around me. But most of all I wanted him. These thoughts and more passed through my mind as I walked in front of him, not daring to look back, feeling the curious look sent at me. Even as tears made their way down my face, leaving behind a wet trail, I dared not even make a sound. _

_Finally making our way through Hogwarts, we entered our common room. Severus's books still occupied one of the tables, as I quickly walked through the room and up the stairs. A moment later, I entered my room closing my door, before turning around and sinking to the ground, being able to finally breakdown in tears. _

_The next days went by in a blur for me it seemed, but the next part we pick up at is about 4 days later, when my jealousy took over me and I did something that could have ended disastrous._

"Severus?" Hermione called from behind his door. She knocked again, pressing her ear against the door listening for any possible sound movement. No answer, no footsteps, no nothing. Hermione stepped back from the door, unsure of what to do. Should she go in, or just wait until he returned? Since she didn't know when Severus was going to be back, she decided to go in.

The door slid open, Hermione peeking her head in afraid that Severus was going to pop out at any moment. Thinking that it was okay, she slowly made her way into the room, taking in every detail.

There was a bed in the far left corner right next to a huge bay window, letting Hermione see the sunset. A couch and a few chairs littered the surrounding area creating a mini lounge effect. While the door to his closet stood to the right. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that everything was either in the shade of green, silver, or black. Not gold or red like his house colors. It almost seemed to Hermione like he was Slytherin, but he couldn't be. He told her that he was in Gryffindor.

Hermione strolled around the room, perplexed, but still looking for what she needed. A book that he taken from her to read, but she desperately needed it back or Madam Pince was going to have her head. Hermione absentmindedly sat down on his bed, trying to figure out where he would put her book. She looked around, but as she did, she found one of his drawers next to his bed slightly open with a note carelessly shoved into it.

Curiosity overwhelmed Hermione's senses as she found herself opening the drawer and carefully taking the letter out, frequently looking over her shoulder. Instead of a letter, it was an invitation with '_You're invited'_ written in green ink on the cover, which could only mean one thing.

_You're cordially invited to the beginning of the year Slytherin Party_

_Where: Slytherin Common Room, password: Slither _

_When: Friday, September 5 from 9:00 - ?_

_Just remember to bring only yourself, this is a private party, dress appropriately, and directions are enclosed_

A scowl came across Hermione's face, before she discarded the invitation, throwing it across the bed. She folded her arms across her chest, sitting back in the bed before sighing. She couldn't believe it. Severus was invited to a Slytherin Party, obviously by those skanks called girls. _'I thought he was different.'_ Hermione thought getting off the bed, the invitation still staring at her. _'He could've at least told me,_' her mind reasoned as she continued to pace back and forth. She let out a frustrated groan looking back at the invitation, before snatching it up and heading into her room.

Not realizing it at the time, Hermione's jealousy got the better of her as she decided to go to that party and fetch Severus. She had it all planned out. Stroll in and go up to Severus, give him a piece of her mind and drag him out. Sighing, Hermione plopped down on her bed, invitation in her hand. Oh who was she kidding that would never work. The Slytherins would probably curse her into next week for being there and that gave her that much more reason to go there.

Hermione pushed herself up from the bed, quickly strolling over to her closet. _'Dress appropriately.' _What the hell did that mean? What would she wear? It couldn't be Gryffindor colors and it definitely had to be a little more daring than what she was used to wearing. "Okay breath," she told herself, browsing through her clothes. "Uhh I absolutely have nothing!" Hermione yelled a moment later throwing her hands up in the air. "I can't do this," she told herself. Parties weren't her thing, so how in the world was she going to pull this off. She had only been to 2 parties before. She took a deep breath before strolling up to her window looking out at the Forbidden Forest, thinking about what would soon be happening. But as she saw the moon raising into the sky an idea hit her.

"Okay turn left," Hermione mumbled to herself, continuously looking at the directions. She turned left and soon found herself in the Slytherin hallway. The corridor was made of stone with sconces attached, giving it an eerie glow. The portrait was up just ahead and it made Hermione all the more nervous. What would happen? Would she make it out of there alive?

"Password?" the snake hissed looking at Hermione. Looking up, Hermione found herself at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Trying to look calm Hermione answered, "Umm… Slither." _'Great,'_ she told herself, _'you're out to a great start.'_

The snake nodded at her, before opening the portrait. "Have fun," it laughed as the portrait closed behind her.

Hermione heard what the snake had said barely as the loud music filled the room. It sounded as if he knew something she didn't. And she had a sinking feeling it did.

Hermione turned around and was faced with the way Slytherin's party. The room was filled with people dancing and music blaring. In the middle of the room was a dance floor and surrounding it were couches and chairs. The room was of solid stone from the floor to the ceilings. It had a few objects around the room in shades of silver and green, but it just didn't hold the comfortable, warm feeling of the Gryffindor common room and it made it all the more uncomfortable.

Hermione cautiously made her way further into the room the lights dimmed and the music surrounding her. A couple sat down on one of the couches getting into a heated snog fest. As Hermione passed she found their clothes discarded on the floor. Shaking her head and looking away, Hermione continued through the room trying to find Severus. But her trek was soon stopped as a hand was laid on arm turning her back around.

"Hey where are you going gorgeous?" he asked eyeing her up and down. Hermione was wearing black jeans that hugged her hips and a tunic top that flowed down her body accenting her chest. It was green with a silver ribbon bow in the middle. Hermione blushed wrenching her arm out of his hand, holding it close to herself just in reach of her wand. The one thing that she learned from students was never trust a Slytherin. And she fully intended to do just that.

Hermione stared incredulously into the eyes of a blond hair, blue eyed Slytherin that went by the name of Will, she thought. He looked like a model out of a magazine she once read. Perfect in every way, well except for the part of being a Slytherin. She closed her mouth and tried to tell him that she was looking for someone, but all that came out were sounds and pointing. _'Great first impression,'_ she thought sarcastically to herself as she noticed an amused expression cross his face. _'Now let's try that again.'_ "I'm looking for someone," Hermione stated embarrassedly.

He then proceeded to tell her something but she blocked out everything as she spotted Severus some space in front of her. Hermione tilted her head to the side, looking over the guy's shoulder. Severus was casually sitting on one of the couches with at least a dozen girls fawning over him. _'No it can't be,'_ her mind continued to say as she felt her heart break. _'It just can't be.'_ She tried to look away but her eyes were glued to the person who she thought was different. Hermione wiped a tear from her face before her sadness quickly turned to anger as Severus looked her way. His face turned from happy to 'oh my god' so fast, Hermione smirked to herself, _'Serves him right.'_

She turned her vision away, unable to look at him anymore and returned her attention back to… to… Will, that was his name. Well who cares, if he was there she would use him to her advantage. "Excuse me…" Hermione interrupted not hearing what he was saying.

"I was asking if you wanted to dance." He seemed nice enough and since Severus eyes never left her since he spotted her, she was going to except. But the one thing she missed was him throwing a wink to his friends in the back, before leading her to the dance floor.

Hermione smiled looking at Severus, "Sure, why not." She put her hand in his and made her way onto the dance floor. Once there, the two of them got closer and closer and by the end of the song the both of them were dancing as one. Hermione's back faced Will's chest as his hands had made their way onto her hip and under her shirt resting on her stomach, pulling her tighter to him. Hermione's hands reached behind her hanging them around his neck, just feeling the music as they continued to dance. Daring to look up, Hermione found herself staring into the eyes of Severus, still sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, staring at her with a mad expression on his face, his black obsidian eyes getting darker.

Hermione chuckled to herself. He was jealous. A smile made its way onto her face as she leaned her head back onto Will's shoulder, not thinking about what she was doing, but imagining it was Severus holding her this close instead of Will. "Do you want to sit down?" Will suggested in Hermione's ear a moment later obviously getting tired.

She was also getting tired so… "Sure," Hermione said breathlessly. She untangled her arms from his neck as he released his grip on her. But one of his arms still hung around her hip as they made their way onto one of the couches.

A silence hung in the air as they both caught their breaths. Hermione's attention wavered as she scanned the crowd. People were still dancing, but most were starting to head back to their rooms to engage in more scandalous affairs. But Will got Hermione's attention back as he brought his hand from her hip, up to the back of her neck. She turned her head just as Will pushed her head forward pressing his lips against hers.

Hermione's eye widened. "Get off!" she half yelled, mumbling shoving Will off her.

Will smiled mischievously, "Why what's wrong?" He reached for her again, but missed as she got up from the couch heading toward the portrait. "On no you don't," he mumbled under his breath. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he grabbed for her again, this time succeeding. He pulled her down onto the couch lying on top of her, covering her mouth. He uncovered her mouth, but all he heard was _'you bastard,'_ before he covered it again.

Hermione struggled to get out of his grasp, but failed as he had her pinned underneath him. Tears filled her eyes as she started to panic, but at that moment an idea struck her. It may be impossible but it was her only chance.

Severus watched with eyes wide open as Will kissed her. He glared, as he continued to watch the scene unfold. When he saw Hermione push him away, he smiled to himself. But that was replaced with a worried look as Will had grabbed Hermione pinning her underneath him. This had Severus halfway across the room in a blink of an eye. He couldn't have anything happen to her. He didn't know why, but a strange feeling had intertwined itself when he saw her dancing with him. His mind continued to race. He couldn't let anything happen to her. No matter what he felt for her. But as he was halfway there when a pink light flooded the room before dying down returning to the dark, dungeon. When his vision cleared all he saw was Hermione looking at him, before running out of the Slytherin common room.

Hermione rushed out of the Slytherin common room as fast as she could. She heard the snake cackling madly at her a she raced down the corridor, tears falling down her face. Her vision became blurred as she exploded into a full blown cry. Her sobs echoing in the hallway as the sounds of footsteps approached.

Severus sprinted out after Hermione into the corridor. He saw her disappear behind another corner. "Hermione!" he called breathing harder and harder. _'Man she was fast.' _

Taking a deep breath Hermione yelled, "Go away!"

"No," he paused still running, "I'm not leaving you! What happened?" he yelled down the hallway.

"None of your freaking business," Hermione yelled loudly, entering the common room. "Now go away!" she cried helplessly.

Severus heard the pain in her voice and that gave him the motive to keep running. "It is my business. Why were you down there?" he yelled back entering the common room.

Hermione raced through the common room and up to her room. She heard Severus ask that question and she wasn't prepared to answer it just yet.

Just as Severus got onto the stairs to her room, the door to her room slammed shut with such force that it shook the stairs. He raced up to the door and pounded his fist against it. "Hermione open up!" he yelled getting desperate.

Hermione stood on the other side of the door, with her hand covering her mouth, trying to stop the sobs wracking through her body. She watched as the door shook with Severus's hands pounding the door continuously. Her body shook as tears cascaded down her face; she turned away from the door and away from Severus.

"Hermione!" he screamed. She needed him, and he needed her. He needed to talk to her. To see her, anything, just to know that she was okay. But that wouldn't happen. He pounded the door one more time before sliding down on his knees against the door. He laid against the door for who knows how long. He saw what happened to her down there over and over again in his mind. But he couldn't help but think that wasn't all that was bothering her. With that, he got up and walked to his room and fell asleep.

_That night I sat in my bed and cried myself to sleep. Not just for what had happened to me, but for the reason that I could never have Severus and I never would. We were two different people from two different worlds. I was a vampire and he was a mere mortal. But I couldn't deny myself that there was a mutual attraction somewhere buried deep inside our friendship. Even though we were only friends I couldn't but help think what if we were to be together. But when I came to the end of that fantasy it always ended in death or devastation and nothing I could do would ever change that._

At dinner the next day Hermione and Severus sat at opposite ends of the Gryffindor Table still not talking to each other. Dumbledore sat at the High Table watching the pair, as Hermione glanced down the table towards Severus before returning back to her food. His eyes twinkled as he spotted Severus glance toward Hermione as she returned to her food, before he also did. This went on for some time, until a black eagle flew gracefully into the Great Hall.

Hermione quickly glanced up as she sensed Darien's eagle approaching. It flew in a circle above her head before landing gracefully on the Gryffindor table in front of her. Severus looked up worried as he watched the eagle land in front of Hermione.

"Hi Edward," Hermione whispered stroking the eagle. "What do you have for me today?" As if in answer to her question Edward deposited a black letter in Hermione's hands before squawking and taking off back into the air.

A panicked expression crossed Hermione's face as her eyebrows wrinkled together. She picked up the letter, opening the seal. Two words were scribbled obviously in a hurry.

Come Quick!

Hermione's heartbeat raced as she glanced towards the Headmaster. Dumbledore gave the slightest nod giving her silent permission to go.

Severus watched this silent conversation go on and decided to do something. He needed to find out what was wrong with Hermione. So when Hermione dashed outside the Great Hall, Severus followed.

Hermione raced outside and into the Forbidden Forest. Even though the trees were getting thicker and the light totally disappearing, she continued even faster than before. Something was wrong and she needed to know. Her senses were so jumbled that she hadn't even known that someone was following her.

Parting the bushes Hermione emerged into the clearing, fully transformed to find everyone sitting in a tight circle around the fire, silent as could be. Everyone looked up as Hermione entered and took a seat. Even though Hermione wanted desperately to know what was happening, she knew it was crucial to wait for Darien.

So when he emerged a minute later a grave expression present on his face, they all knew something bad had happened.

"Bloody trees!" Severus growled walking into more branches. He tried parting them but they always swatted him back. He needed to keep up with Hermione. "How can she move that fast?" he mumbled to himself continuing.

A moment later though, he heard voices vibrating in the area and a light obviously created by a fire. So when he reached the clearing he made sure to stay hidden behind the bushes listening to the conversation going on.

"I have some grave news to report or watch," Darien said his voice void of any emotion. His face held a blank expression; he couldn't believe what had happened. "One of our close members and family has died." A gasp filled the clearing as chatter exploded. Not having enough energy Darien waited until it was quiet again. "Tonight Alexia was attacked in her own house by Damien and his group."

"No!" yelled Hermione standing up. "It must be a mistake. I was just talking to her yesterday." Tears threatened to fall down her face again as she waited for Darien to answer.

"I'm afraid so Hermione."

"No! She's not!" she argued back, her voice getting louder.

"Then what do you call this?" Darien yelled back. He quickly mumbled something as smoke rose from the fire creating a screen of some sort. Once the smoke was formed something started showing on the screen.

"No!" Alexia screamed shutting the front door, locking it with every spell she knew. She quickly ran through the house locking doors, windows, everything as she felt the werewolf's power surrounding her house.

Taking a deep breath she knew it was the end for her and her family. But she didn't think it would be this soon. She saw her two children playing on the floor unaware of what was happening.

Hermione continued watching as she saw Alexia's husband come down the stairs wand in hand. She watched as the family stopped as they heard a crashing coming from down the hallway. Alexia quickly grabbed her two children before running up the stairs depositing them in their beds and then heading back downstairs. They had obviously gotten in. "Go!" Alex yelled at his wife, preparing to head off the werewolves.

"No I won't leave you," she yelled back looking at her husband. "I can't," she cried. She ran up to him hugging him and kissing him passionately on the lips.

He pushed her away, "You have to," he whispered urgently. "Hurry!" Alexia nodded before receding up the staircase. But halfway there she heard the killing curse be cast as green light filled the room.

"ALEX!" she screamed running back down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks, wand in hand as her living room was filled with werewolves, and in the corner was her dead husband. "NO!" she cried breaking down.

Damien cackled madly along with everyone else. "How do you like when your own family is killed?" he asked glaring at her. But before he could say anymore, Alexia cast the killing curse and then cried out any curse that came to mind. She knocked out 3 members before Damien cast the killing curse himself. Her last words that came out of her mouth were "she'll kill you," which infuriated him even more.

"NOOO!" Hermione screamed running toward the smoke, trying to reach her friend. She was like a mother to her. Darien grabbed Hermione's arms holding her back. Hermione struggle from his grasp screaming for Alexia as she then watched them proceed to kill her children, their screams echoing in her mind, before destroying the house, burning all the bodies inside. "NO!" she sobbed dropping to the ground on her knees. She put her head in her hands before totally breaking down altogether.

"Hermione," Darien proceeded slowly advancing on Hermione.

She looked up red eyes glaring at him, her fangs hanging below her lips. "Don't touch me," she seethed. "I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you." Hermione paused standing up. "You could have helped her," she sobbed falling back down on the ground.

Severus had seen enough. He couldn't take it anymore, so without being seen he quickly and silently headed back to the castle.

Darien picked Hermione back up off the ground holding her in his arms. "There's nothing we could have done," he whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she cried, "why couldn't we help her?"

"Because we also would have died Hermione," he tried to tell her calmly. "Now you should get back to the castle." He put her down softly on the ground before dismissing the group.

Hermione took one look back before heading back to the castle. 15 minutes later Hermione found herself in front of the Head's portrait. She didn't want to go in, but she had to, so after saying the password and the portrait swung open, Hermione made her way in the common room.

Severus sat on the couch, a book in his hand, watching as Hermione passed him a haunted look on her face.

Hermione stepped onto the first step of her staircase before she heard Severus's voice.

"You don't have to hide you know," he paused as he saw Hermione stop in her tracks, turning around. "I know what you are."

A/N: Ohh cliffhanger. Hey everyoneI hope you liked it. And if you didn't well to bad. ButI really would appreciate it if you would review and tell me how i'm doing, becauesI cannever tell if my writing is good. So just press that button down there and let me know. And look for the next chapter in about 2 weeks. Ciao!


End file.
